Earth-boring tools are used to form boreholes (e.g., wellbores) in subterranean formations. Such earth-boring tools include, for example, drill bits, reamers, mills, etc. For example, a fixed-cutter earth-boring rotary drill bit (often referred to as a “drag” bit) generally includes a plurality of cutting elements secured to a face of a bit body of the drill bit. The cutters are fixed in place when used to cut formation materials. A conventional fixed-cutter earth-boring rotary drill bit includes a bit body having generally radially projecting and longitudinally extending blades. During drilling operations, the drill bit is positioned at the bottom of a well borehole and rotated.
A plurality of cutting elements is positioned on each of the blades. The cutting elements commonly comprise a “table” of superabrasive material, such as mutually bound particles of polycrystalline diamond, formed on a supporting substrate of a hard material, such as cemented tungsten carbide. Such cutting elements are often referred to as “polycrystalline diamond compact” (PDC) cutting elements or cutters. The plurality of PDC cutting elements may be fixed within cutting element pockets formed in rotationally leading surfaces of each of the blades. Conventionally, a bonding material, such as a braze alloy, may be used to secure the cutting elements to the bit body.
Some earth-boring tools may also include bearing elements that may limit the depth-of-cut (DOC) of the cutting elements, protect the cutting elements from excessive contact with the formation, enhance (e.g., improve) dynamic stability of the tool, or perform other functions or combinations of functions. The bearing elements conventionally are located entirely rotationally behind associated leading cutting elements to limit DOC as the bearing elements contact and ride on an underlying earth formation, although bearing elements rotationally leading cutting elements are also known.